


Iwaizumi Hajime x Male Reader

by urbluesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Seijoh - Freeform, aoba johsai, matsukawa issei - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbluesky/pseuds/urbluesky
Summary: just fluff and random story; short oneshot.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Iwaizumi Hajime x Male Reader

(name) let out a laugh as he watched the third-years except iwaizumi bickering about something that's not meaningful at all; they're bickering about who's the most handsome guy from the three of them. (name) walked out to iwaizumi. "i think you should stop them, it's getting ridiculous, don't you think?" iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he made his way to the third-years and smacked each of their head.

oikawa look frightened when iwaizumi sent a glare at him and quickly ran to the other side of the gym to escape his scary childhood best friend. "shittykawa." iwaizumi grumbled low, which made (name) come to him and patted his back slightly. "you're so good dealing with his childish act, hajime." (name) stated sheepishly while smiling brightly.

iwaizumi heart thumped, he could feel his heart beats faster and face flaming up. (name) has always been called him by his first name since their first meet, but why he still can't get used to it. "w-well i kinda get used to it" iwaizumi looked at the ground, hiding his crimson face from the shorter male. (name) just chuckled at him.

"hey guys, wanna come with us to the amusement park this saturday? apparently, my friend gave me this discount ticket," makki said from behind, a little startling both (name) and iwaizumi. they turned around to look at makki. (name) glanced at the male beside him, "how do you think, hajime?" (name) asked as he tilted his head at the muscular male. "sure." iwaizumi stated.

"it's a deal then." makki then went up to mattsun.

———

the five of them gathered in front of the amusement park's main entrance. iwaizumi was wearing a gray sweater that was covered by a jean jacket and he also wears a black jean. 'fine as hell' (name) thought to himself, his lips slightly parted off, his eyes glued at iwaizumi. oikawa patted his shoulder, cutting him off from daydreaming.

(name) looked at him and saw that the brown-haired male just wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. (name)'s face burned fifty shades of red, completely embarrassed that he got caught up staring at iwaizumi. "you should confess, (name)-chan. i'll help you up, don't worry!" before (name) could say anything, oikawa already made his way to the entrance. and soon the four of you followed him up.

———

oikawa pointed up to the roller coaster, and (name)'s eyes widened. he was never the type to ride a roller coaster, just by looking at them already make him fell nausea, especially when he knows that they have to ride along the track in open cars. iwaizumi seemed to notice the frightened look in (name)'s eyes and grabbed his hands.

"it's okay if you don't want to ride the roller coaster. don't force yourself," iwaizumi said with a slight hint of worry in his voice. (name) looked at their intertwined hands and then at iwaizumi, a faint blush can be seen on his white face as he nodded. "hey guys, (name) and i won't be riding the roller coaster. you can go without us."

oikawa who noticed this smiled in victory, the plan that he had planned was going smoothly. he knows that (name) was afraid of a roller coaster, so he intentionally picked a roller coaster. "well, you two should go ride other attraction then. goodbye!" oikawa grinned brightly as he dragged both makki and mattsun with him.

"let's go then." iwaizumi then proceed to drag (name) along with him too.

———

they had been going to many rides and now they're resting on a bench near an ice-cream stall. completely forgetting that they're separated from their friends. "the last ride was super fun! my shoes almost fall off because of the wind." (name) laughed cutely when he remembers the accident that almost happen.

iwaizumi was glad that they were both alone because he was sure that anyone who saw those smiles of (name)'s would be head over heels for him. "anyway it's getting dark, we should search for the others." (name) suggested while stretching his hands up in the air. iwaizumi frowned, clearly annoyed that they have to search for their friends.

"let's just ride ferris wheel for the last time." iwaizumi looked down at his laps before standing up and reached out his hands for (name) to grab.

"sure."

———

(name) tugged on iwaizumi's wrist, forcing him to keep up with his pace. "come on, the line will get longer and longer." (name) pouted cutely. iwaizumi just smiled at the shorter male, wondering how he can be so adorable like this. (name) rolled his eyes playfully, "why are you smiling like that, we should hurry up."

after ten minutes of standing inline, they finally got in the ferris wheel seat. (name) threw himself in the seat as he let out a sigh, tired from all the standing and walking. "tired much?" iwaizumi asked softly as he made his way to the seat in front of (name). the asked male just nodded and smiled softly at him.

the ferris wheel started at slow speed, slowly getting higher and higher. at first, they were on the bottom, but pretty soon the whole thing swung around and they were already at the very top of the ferris wheel. the wheel stopped for a while. the amusement park looked really radiant even though it is still in the evening.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" (name) asked the other male as he stared out at the window. iwaizumi looked at (name) and answered, "yeah, it is." iwaizumi watched how the shorter male hair flew into his face as the wind blew around him, iwaizumi could swear that it was the most beautiful thing that he ever saw.

(name) turned his face to look at iwaizumi, a smile was formed on his face. "why are you answering it while looking at me?" he let out a chuckle. "it's true though. you're beautiful" iwaizumi leaned his head on the ferris wheel's window, a small blush can be seen on his face. (name) was clearly shocked by the confession, his eyes widened.

"hey, hajime." (name) said to iwaizumi, making iwaizumi glanced at him, still leaning his head on the window. (name) stared at iwaizumi, captivated by his olive-green eyes. after a minute, he broke their gazes and looked at his laps while fiddling with his fingers.

"i love you."

then the sound of the ferris wheel stopped was heard, implying that the ferris wheel had finished. (name) quickly moved from his seat and get out as fast as possible as he can to escape from iwaizumi. he started to run but it was completely useless since he knows that iwaizumi was way more athletic than him.

a hand grabbed his wrist making him stop from running, he almost fell but fortunately, someone kept him from falling over and hugged him. "don't just run away like that, (name)." iwaizumi said as he pushed (name) away gently. he pressed their forehead and stared deeply into the shorter male eyes.

"i love you too, you know?"

right after iwaizumi said that (name)'s eyes started to water and tears slowly fall on his cheeks. iwaizumi naturally panicked about that, he wiped away every single tear that fell on (name)'s cheeks and gently rubbed small circles on his back. "so are we boyfriends now?" the (color)-eyed male looked at iwaizumi with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"yeah, boyfriends."

— extra —

"i'm so amazing, my plan worked out really smooth. they both must thank me for what i've done for them." oikawa smiled proudly at himself, resting his hands on his hips. makki and mattsun just gave him a disgusted look.

"let's just get out of these bushes, someone might think that we're creeps." makki suggested quietly to mattsun and the proceed to tugged mattsun with him leaving oikawa alone in the bushes.

"right guys!? not only handsome but i'm smart as hell. no wonder i have lots of fangirls." oikawa laughed at himself. confused no one answering, he turned back just to see that both of his friends are not there.

"HEY, THEY'RE LEAVING ME." he shouted really loud and people started to give a weirded out look at him. he noticed it and felt embarrassed, he then ran away from there and started to swears at his friends.


End file.
